Seven Seas
by Lizk43
Summary: After his name is drawn out of the Goblet of Fire Harry is all alone with nobody besides Ginny. After 5th year Harry and Ginny have lost all hope in Dumbledore and decide to start going there own way. They start at Gringotts where they get the shock of their lives.
1. Chapter 1

I stood at the top of the Astronomy Tower thinking about all the things that had happened in the last two years. My forth year started off with a bang when my name was drawn out of the Goblet of Fire, which put Hermione and Ron over the edge and they left me. I was alone for months until finally somebody started talking to me... Ginny, the girl that I saved during my second you of Hogwarts and the girl that now has turned into my best friend/ lover. She was the one that helped me calm down about the dragons, the one that I received from the bottom of the Black Lake along with Gabrielle. She talked me through the flashes that I had of Voldemort in my head and we figured out what was going to happen in the third task, but I still had to compete and I didn't want anybody to die so I went to the cup. Cedric died that day along with Voldemort coming back and the fake Moody tried to kill me and Dumbledore was almost to late to save me, that was when I knew that Dumbledore couldn't be trusted.

I went back to the Dursleys like a good little boy, wanting to keep them thinking that I was still able to be easily manipulated. I made sure to keep my head in the sand about the fact that Voldemort came back, not wanting to ruin my name in the papers wanting to use that as my advantage. When I got back to the Dursleys the abuse started again only worse, the scars have become larger since I had went back this summer. Finally about two months into the summer I was rescued by the Order, who ignored my scars and took me to Sirius's house where Ginny was there waiting for me. She was the one that saw my pain and helped fix me up and clean my newly forming scars. During this time Ginny started telling me how her family along with Dumbledore were using me and my money and that once Voldemort was killed, they were going to kill me for my money. We knew that together we could do much more then what we could do apart so that is what we did, we already had feelings for each other but now we were going to act on them. The rest of the summer we spent gather all the books that we needed to make our plans, which were easy to get since the Blacks were known for their enjoyment of... darker magic.

At the start of my fifth year everything at Hogwarts had changed. The Ministry thought that Dumbledore was wanting to overthrow him -which he probably would have- and send somebody to watch him, and 'teach' Defense Against the Dark Arts. She soon took over Hogwarts which only gave me and Ginny more information to use again the Ministry and also we could easily practice magic that we wouldn't have been able to before since nobody was paying any attention to us. Ginny and I soon got a couple of friends to join us, Luna, Neville, Daphne and Astoria Greengrass. We trained them to know exactly what we needed and never hid anything from them like Dumbledore and Voldemort do with their followers. At the end of the year I got a nightmare that Voldemort had Sirius and I knew that I needed to go there. I got bombarded by the others who wanted to come and I allowed them, even to my better judgment. When we got there and we found out that it was a trap I was furious. Some of the Order soon joined us and that was the time that Sirius died, all because of me. Dumbledore came while I was in the middle of fighting Voldemort who was in my head taunting me but he did nothing. That was when the remainder of my trust disappeared like dust in the wind.

Now here I am, standing at the top of the Astronomy Tower thinking about what I was going to do now. I knew that I couldn't go back to the Dursleys, they would only kill me this time around. The Weasleys I couldn't go to because they were to close to Dumbledore and I didn't trust then near me or Ginny.

"Harry?" I hear somebody asks and I slowly turn my head and see Ginny walking towards me slowly. She came up to me and wrapped me in a tight hug that I quickly returned. "I am so sorry Harry." She mutters into my chest.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Ginny." I say while turning back to look out the Astronomy Tower, but not letting Ginny go.

"What are you thinking about?"

"I was thinking about my last two years but now I am thinking about where we are going this summer." I say and she raises her head off of my chest and looks at me.

"We?" She asks her eyes going big with surprise.

"Yes we, I am not leaving you with your family especially since Ron and Hermione are going to be there." I say and she knows what happened the last time that she was alone with Ron and Hermione, they tortured her physically and she didn't want a replay of that and neither do I.

"We could go to Gringotts" Ginny says and I look at her confused. "you are a Lord Harry you will have money and homes that you don't even know about, nobody besides the people that you want will be able to get into them. We can go there first and see our options before we go anywhere." She says and I look down at her before pulling her close and into a long kiss.

"You are Brilliant Love." I say drawing back before giving her a shorter kiss on the lips.

"Come the others want to see us before tomorrow since we are going 'home' then." She says, grabbing my hand and starts leading me towards the Room of Requirement where we always meet. When we reached the Room of Requirement I already saw the others there, siting on the couches that the room provided for us. I sat down on the couch and Ginny sat on my lap, laying her head on my chest as I wrap my arms around her protectively.

"How are you hanging in there Harry?" Dap asks to start off and I give her a sad smile.

"I am use to death of loved ones Dap, it is hard but I will be fine soon."

"Well you shouldn't be accustom to this Harry." Tori says.

"But I am and that is how it is always going to be, now stop talking about it." I snap at them and they draw back a little. "Sorry. Now Ginny and I are going to Gringotts tomorrow to see my titles and what properties are left to me. If any Ginny and I are going to move in there and I will send you all permanent portkeys to the house." I say and they all nod. "Now all of you should be safe but if anything happens like your families figuring out that you are on my side then quickly pack your stuff and portkey there, you will have full protection there."

"Alright thank you Harry." Dap and Tori say at the same time and Luna and Neville nod while Neille wraps a protective arm around his girlfriend.

"Good, well it is getting late and we all need our sleep for what is going to come tomorrow." I say and they all nod and Ginny gets off of my lap and we leave the room walking hand in hand.

"Are we sleeping in the chamber tonight?" Ginny whispers to me.

"If you want to." I reply but I already know that she wants to so she doesn't have to go back and share a room with Hermione and the rest of the people that hate us. We walked into the girls bathroom and quickly open the entrance before jumping down, we walk through the tunnels into the main chamber where I talk in parseltongue to the statue and the mouth opens and we walk through. The large bedroom and we walk into has a large king sized bed that is decorated in black and dark green, the floors are of a dark wood that is almost black. The rest of the items in the were all made of the same wood that was all fancy and ornate. We both take a shower before changing and climbing into bed together and I pull her close, with her using my chest as a pillow. "I can't wait until I am free of Dumbledore and the Order, so I will be able to live without worry with you."

"I love you Harry." Ginny mutters in a half asleep voice.

"And I love you Ginny." I say and lightly kiss her on the lips before allowing her to fall asleep, leaving me to allow my mind to wonder.


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny and I were sitting on the train alone when Dap, Astoria, Neville and Luna come in. They all came and sat down and I smiled at them.

"I will owl each of you later today or tomorrow with the new." I say while pulling Ginny closer in worry.

"Harry everything is going to be fine, you have people that really do care about you now. You will find out all about your family today while we get to Gringotts. You have made a portykey to get there right?" Ginny asks.

"Of course I did Ginny." I say to her and she smiles lightly.

"What do you want us to do over the summer?" Dap asks and I smile at her.

"Read the books that I gave you all, keep in touch and don't attract attention with your families." I answer back and they all nod.

"I think that we can do that." Tori says.

"But what happens if they find out and something bad happens?" Luna asks in a little bit of a worried tone.

"I will be sending you portkeys either today or tomorrow, use those and you will be able to come to the place that Ginny and I are staying." I reply and they nod again.

"So what are your plans for this summer?" Dap asks Ginny while raising at eyebrow at her and I see Ginny blush a little.

"I don't know read, study, talk to Harry." Ginny replies.

"Oh yeah 'talk'." Tori says which only makes Ginny and I blush more. "Oh look we made them blush." She says while clapping her hands lightly.

"Shut you Tori, leave the adorable couple alone." Luna says in a little bit of a dreamy voice and Neville nods while lightly kissing her on the lips.

"Come on, we are in a room full of couples." Dap pouts and we all roll our eyes at here.

"You could always come over and join us." Ginny says in a kidding around tone but Dap looks at her surprised that she offered, even if she wasn't being honest about the offer.

"We will have to see about that later." Dap says while sending a wink in Ginny and I's way.

As soon as the train stops we all say our quick goodbyes before Ginny and I getting our stuff and portkeying to Gringotts. We quickly walked into Gringotts and shrunk our belongings and put them in our pocket before walking up to the teller of the bank.

"What can we do for you today?" The goblin asks while sneering down at us a little, but not letting it show in his voice.

"I wish to speak to the account manager for the Potters." I say in a strong voice and the goblin looks up at me again.

"And who is asking to see them?" He asks.

"Me, Harry James Potter." I reply and he nods slightly and gets off his seat.

"Wait here I will see if he is available at the moment." He says before walking away and I turn to Ginny.

"Do you think that everything is going to work out?" I whisper and she nods.

"Everything works out in the end Harry and if it doesn't then it isn't the end of that tale yet." Ginny says while wrapping an arm around Harry's waist and pulls him close.

"Wise words Ginny." I say just as the goblin comes back into view and towards us.

"He will see you both now, come along." He says and walks away with us trailing close behind, we soon come to a door that the goblin opens and we walk in and he closes the door behind us. Inside the office is a large desk with a goblin sitting behind it with piles of papers scattered around.

"Ah Mr. Potter, I was beginning to wonder when I was going to see you here." The goblin says while standing up and walking around the desk so he is standing in front of us. "I am Wingman, the Potter family account manager. Please sit." He says before going to sit back at his desk and Ginny and I sit down in the chairs in front of the desk. "First as procedure I need a sample of your blood to make sure that you are who you say you are."

"And how do I do that?" I ask and he smiles and hand me a dagger along with a goblet.

"Cut your hand and allow the blood to flow a little into the goblet." He says and I nod and do what he says and within a few seconds there is enough blood and I heal my arm as he takes out a piece of parchment. Wingman lays the parchment out and pours my blood onto it and names start instantly appearing. I was sure that it would only say Potters until I saw the names and that is when I heard Wingman gasp.

"What is it sir?" I ask and he looks at me before looking down at the parchment before me again.

"I never expected to see some of these names again." He replies and I look confused. "Some of these names Mr. Potter were thought to have been extinct for a few years now."

"What do you mean?" I ask, starting to get very confused.

"Have you ever head the last names Selwyn, Fawley?" Wingman asks and I shake my head no while I head Ginny gasp beside me. "I see Miss. Weasley has, why don't you explain the significance to them."

"They are part of the Sacred Twenty-Eight, both of them haven't had members in the for a far number of years since now. So either the blood didn't want to show itself of the names weren't claimed when coming of age." Ginny explains.

"Chances are that they were just never claimed since nobody knew, most people just inherit what their parents had not getting a blood test. But not Mr. Potter those names along with Potter and Peverell belong to you, along with the accounts. Also..." He starts but pauses.

"Also what?" I prompt.

"The Fawley's have something different about there blood" Wingman says with a pause like he doesn't know how to continue. "They are half magical creatures."

"What magical creature?" I ask and he smiles slightly at me.

"Dragon, you will also be once you officially claim the family name. From what I heard they were the leaders of there kind and the ruler now was only waiting for another carrying the royal blood to come forth, they are using your mansion about 2 hours away from its nearest town of Aviemore, Scotland." He explains before standing up. "I have to go and get a few things, I will be right back." He says and leaves the room and I turn to Ginny.

"What does this mean about us? I am pretty sure that with dragon blood in me I will live much longer then you." I say in a worried tone but she just smiles.

"You will just have to change me into what you are, but we can deal with that later. We have other stuff to worry about now." She replies in a worried tone.

"Like what?" I ask and she looks a little uncertain before she decides to reply.

"Now that you will have 4 ancestral names to fill that means that you need to take on 4 separate wives." She says with a small sigh and I just looking at her, while processing before I snap out of it. "Your main wife will hold the last name of Potter, the rest will be all on an equal playing field." She explains before I could say anything.

"Ginny you will always be my Mrs. Potter and my only and first real true love." I reply and she smiles at me widely and is about to kiss me when Wingman comes in.

"Let get started, shall we?" He asks while setting down 4 boxes and a large stack of papers.

"That would be great." I reply and he smiles.

"Then lets begin." He says.


	3. Chapter 3

"Now first we will handle the Selwyn affairs." Wingman says while picking up a dark wood box that had what I figure to be the family crest engraved into it, along with a stack of papers. "Now in there vault there is about 2,423,360.00 British pounds in the vault which is equivalent to 804828 galleons and 16 sickles and 81 knuts." He says and my jaw almost drops at that amount. "You also have 2 mansions one in England and the other in Wales but both haven't been inhabited in quite a long time." He explains and I nod. "Well just sign here and you are officially apart of the Selwyn line." He says and I sigh quietly before signing the papers needed. "Here is your key for the vault and the Head of House ring, there is also in each box there is a ring for the next Lady of the House." He says and hands me them and I look at the ring and see the same house crest that was on the box, I slip it on my right middle finger.

"Wingman, that does mean that he will have to take on separate wives for each house he takes on, right?" Ginny asks, bringing up the question that I am curious about.

"That is right, since he is taking on the names there needs to be somebody that can produce heirs for all the lines." Wingman replies with a small smile. "Now for the Peverell's." He says and picks up a box and hands it over to me and I open it as he starts talking. "They have 48,467,200.00 pounds or 9,751,951 galleons 4 sickles and 17 knuts. They have 4 family homes listed in the name but only one is livable right now while the others have been kept up, but not to livable standers" He says and hands me the forms to sign and I sign them before placing the Peverell ring on my left middle finger. "Now for the Fawley's." He says with a little sigh as he dig the papers out on the pile. "They have about 4,970,433.00 pounds which is 1,000,087 galleons and 12 sickles. They also 1 family home that you have already heard about." He says and I sign the papers but before he hands me the box he pauses. "As soon as you put the ring on you will start changing, you will look completely human until you want to change. As soon as you put the ring on the person that is ruling now will know that there is a new king and start preparing for you to come home."

"Is there pain involved in the transformation Wingman?" I ask while slowly taking the box from him and open it.

"I think just a little, it will be unlocking what is already inside of you." He says and I nod, putting the ring on my right ring finger. As soon as I do I feel a calming and soothing feeling washing over me, like I was finally what I was suppose to become. After a few minutes the feeling passes and I start feeling almost normal again but I feel a twing of my 'transformation' still lingering. "What you feel is your dragon self within you." He explains almost like he is read my mind. "Now for the Potters. They have 3,014,640.00 pounds which is about 606,567 galleons 2 sickles and 35 knuts. You have 3 homes in your name one is Surrey where your Aunt, Uncle and cousin live, one"

"Wait I own the home that they live in?" I ask, cutting in with a huge smirk on my face.

"Yes, it was a wedding present form your mother and father to them." He explains.

"Well I want them out of the house by Monday morning." I say, thinking that it is enough time since it is only Saturday.

"Consider it done, once you sign this." He says and hands me a document that I quickly sign before placing the Potter ring on my left ring finger. "I will send an owl when they are officially out of the house." Wingman continues. "Now since your name is now officially Lord Potter-Peverell-Selwyn-Fawley you have 4 places in the Wizengamont to fill along with 3 places to fill on the Board of Governors at Hogwarts. You will probably be getting a notice from the Ministry saying that you need to meet with them to get the whole Wizengamont situation settled out. Also you don't have the trace on you anymore because you are half magical creature, the same will be for whoever you change also."

"Well thank you for the help Wingman, I expect account overviews each month and the only person that can access my money is me and my future wives unless I come in person and sign a paper saying they can. That means that Dumbledore, the Weasleys and the Dursleys are cut off and I want them all paying there debts back." I say and he nods his head.

"That will be done right away Mr. Potter-Peverell-Selwyn-Fawley." Wingman says while giving a low bow.

"Well we will be going Wingman, thank you for the help."

"It was my pleasure." He says and I walk out of the office, holding Ginny's hand and the boxes in the other.

"Where are we going now Harry?" Ginny asks while taking the boxes from me and shrinking them before putting them in her pocket.

"We are going to the Fawley mansion, I want to meet my citizens." I say with a smirk on my face.

"Harry I want you to change me tonight, I want to be with you forever and this way I am."

"It that is what you want Love I will do it, we will read up on how to do it when we get home." I say and she smiles.

"What are you going to do about the 3 open positions of Peverell, Selwyn and Fawley?" Ginny asks as we walk down Diagon Alley.

"I haven't really thought about it, but whoever I pick I will be sure to consult with you first. Soon to be Lady Potter." I say and she smiles and kisses me.

"Lets go home." She says and I nod, taking hold of her hand before closing my eyes and thinking of the place where I want to go. When I open my eyes again we are in a large courtyard of a castle that is 2x the size of Hogwarts. "Wow Harry." She says while looking around at the beautiful flowers and trees that have been beautifully kept over the years. We were standing there for a couple of minutes before 2 men started walking towards us and Ginny stepped closer to me.

"Who are you both?" Asks one of the men, who was obviously above the other in rankings.

"I am Lord Potter-Peverell-Selwyn-Fawley" I say and as soon as I saw Fawley they both go into a low bow "and this is Ginny Weasley soon to be Potter." I continues and they soon come out of there bows.

"My Lord please follow us, we have been waiting for you." Says the name that spoke the first time and he starts walking away and we follow, with the other man right behind us. "I am Apep and the man behind you is Elliot." He says as we walk down a long corridor that is made of all stone but has paneless windows that looked out to the courtyard. "We are happy to finally have a Lord Fawley ruling over us again, that is the way that it should be." Apep says as we continues walking and I was going to answer but I don't know how.

"You are not much of a talker, are you My Lord?" Elliot asks after a few minutes of silence.

"I am a talker if you ask the right questions." Is all that I reply as Apep opens the door for us and we walk into a large thrown room. As soon as we walk in everybody stops what they are doing and watches us, as we walk up to the man in a thrown, my thrown.

"Ah you must be Lord Fawley." The man says while respectfully getting off the thrown and coming towards me and bows deeply before sticking out his hand. "I am Fafnir, I was ruling until the Fawley came home." Say the man that looks about 50 years old with greyish black short hair, about 6 feet tall and has bright blue eyes. "Now that you are back I can not wait to be your seconds in command. And who is this young lady?" He asks while turning his attention to Ginny.

"This is Ginny Weasley soon to be Lady Potter." I reply while giving her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Potter? What other heads of house are you My Lord?" He asks confused.

"My now official title is Lord Potter-Peverell-Selwyn-Fawley." I say and he looks a little shocked.

"Who will be taking there place as Lady Fawley?" He asks in a respectful tone.

"I haven't had a chance to think about it yet." I reply and he nods.

"Well I am sure that you are both hungry, we can go and eat now if you wish?" He asks and Ginny and I both bod before heading out of the room. "Do you have any questions for me?"

"Yes is this place safe, like completely safe?" Ginny asks.

"Completely, we have about a million different wards up and you are surrounded by Dragon Warriors. Not even Hogwarts is this safe." Fafnir says as we walk through another corridor.

"How do you change somebody into what we are if they weren't born this way?" I ask and he smiles at me.

"You want to change Lady Weasley, well in children it is passed down through generation. To become one without if being in your genetics you have to bit her while you are having... intimacy." He says and I look at Ginny who is still nodding, saying that she still want to be changed.

"Is that the only way? So if I want to change my best friend then I have to me intimate with him?" I ask and he looks at me.

"No for friends there is a ritual ceremony but that only works if you think of them as strictly friends." Fafnir says and I nod as we walk into a large dining room that has a large table in the center with a lot of food on it. "You may sit at the head of the table Lord Fawley, it is your rightful place as the leader of Dragon formers." He explains and I nod before pulling Ginny's seat out for her before sitting down in my seat.

"When we are done eating I would like somebody to show us around the castle before showing us to our rooms, I have a few letters to write this evening." I say before taking a bit of food and he nods.

"I will take you myself, My Lord." Fafnir says before starting to eat.

"I am going to have some of our friends come over in the next coming days, they will be taking portkeys. In the morning I will tell you their names so you don't attack them."

"Alrihgt My Lord." He says before continuing to eat.

"How long has it been since a Fawley was ruling over the Dragon Formers?"

"The last one died in 1930, I have been ruling ever since." Fafnir says after swallowing his foot. "We have long lives we usually live to be about 300-400 years if not more depending on your power." He explains and I nod along with Ginny. "If you don't mind me asking, what are you ages?"

"I am 15 almost 16 while Ginny is 14 almost 15." I reply and he nods.

"You are amongst the youngest that we have ever had rule over us. When you go back to school we will have a few guards come with you." Fafnir says and I nod, knowing that it would be much safer for me, Ginny and everyone of my other friends this way.

"Alright." I say and look at Ginny and see that she is done eating. "Are you ready for the rest of the tour My Love?" I ask and she nods we all get up and leave the room.

After the tour of the castle we finally reach the room that Ginny and I will be sharing. We walk into the room and see that it is a very large spacious room with a stone fireplace and walls, dark wood floors, a large king sized bed with a red and gold comforter and furniture that matched the floor.

"The on suite is right through this door along with the closets that are also through there. I will leave you time to settle in, I will send a guard to wake you in the morning." Fafnir says before leaving, closing the door behind him.

"Harry this place is beautiful." Ginny whispers while I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her close.

"I know it is Ginny." I say before lightly kissing her on the lips and she only deepens the kiss. "Ginny are you sure about this?" I ask after pulling away after a few minutes as it gets more heated.

"I have never been more sure of anything in my life Harry." She says and that is all it takes for me to start making love to her.

2 hours later we were done and I bit her like I was suppose to before we both fell asleep, neither of us noticing the lightly that emanated off Ginny's body before disappearing again.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up the next morning to with warm arms wrapped around me and I head laying on my chest. I lowly looked down and saw Ginny sleeping peacefully and that is when I really had time to consider how lucky I was to have her in my life. I slowly unwrapped her arms from around me and lift her head off my chest, placing a pillow where my head once was before walking into the bathroom and taking a shower. When I got out I went into my closet and changed into a pair of dark almost black jeans and a blood red collared button up shirt, before heading back out to my room and seeing Ginny still sleeping. I walked over to the desk that was in the room and started writing letters to Neville, Luna, Tori and Dap. When I was done writing the letter and waved my hand and 3 bracelets that was made of silver with stones that were inlaid according to what house they were in and one necklace that was in the shape of the Deathly Hallows, the portkeys that I was giving them. I put the items in the envelope with the letters and have them to Hedwig and she leaves. I was about to wake up Ginny when there was a knock on the door and I answer it and see that it is Apep.

"Good Morning My Lord I am here to wake you and the Misses for breakfast, I hope that is alright." He says after giving a deep bow.

"It is fine I was, I was just about to wake her then we will be right down." I say and he nods.

"I have been sent to escort you both there, so I will wait out here." He says and turns away to stand in front of the door before I can say anything. I closed the door and turned and looked at Ginny. She looked so peaceful, so innocent and waking her up is something that I didn't want to do but I knew that it was time and she needed to get up and get ready for when Tori, Dap, Neville and Luna come. I climbed into bed next to her and lightly started shaking her and after a few minutes she wakes up.

"Good Morning My Love." I say and lightly kiss her lips and she kisses back before I pull away. "It is time to get up and get ready for breakfast, I already sent letters to Dap, Tori, Luna and Neville they should be here at noon."

"That will be great." She says and kisses me again. "Last night was great." She says with a little but of a blush.

"I know it was, now come on I am sure that you don't want anybody else seeing you like this." I say and she playfully glares at me before getting out of bed and sashays into the bathroom where I hear the shower starting. About 20 minutes later she walks back out in a white sundress with light blue patterns and sandals. "Well don't you look beautiful." I say and she giggles a little before taking my hand and we walk out of our bedroom where Apep is waiting.

"Ready?" He asks and we nod and we start walking towards the dining hall. When we get there Fafnir is already there and we all sit down and start eating.

"Fafnir, our friends are coming over by portkey at noon. There names are Daphne and Astoria Greengrass, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood." I say and he nods.

"I will tell the guards about this, they will arrive in the courtyard where you arrived today if you want to wait for them there." Fafnir says and I look at Ginny who nods.

"Have you changed Lady Potter yet?" Fafnir asks after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes, last night." I say and he smiles a little.

"So you already have an heir on the way for the Potters then." He says and I drop my silverware on my plate and look at him in shock.

"What do you mean?" I ask in a little bit of a worried voice.

"The first person that you turn that way always become expecting your children." Fafnir says like it is the most obvious thing in the world.

"And you didn't tell us that before?" I ask in an upset tone but I feel somebody lightly take my left hand and I look up and see that it is Ginny and she is smiling.

"It is alright Harry, is there any differences between human and dragon former pregnancies?" Ginny asks Fafnir who nods.

"Pregnancies in dragon formers last 12 months, the first 2 months is just your body changing from the inside no outside changes. The 9 months after that are the same then the last month is just your body preparing to deliver." Fafnir says "but there is no reason to worry Lady Potter there will be no morning sickness like in humans or anything like that since Dragon formers have high tolerances of such things." He continues and we both go into a little bit of a shock at hearing that she would be pregnant for a year.

"W-Why do you keep calling me Lady Potter, we aren't married yet?" Ginny finally asks after about 10 minutes because I can tell that she is still processing everything else.

"Because you are magically bound soul-mates now, you were already soul-mates but once My Lord changed you and you started expecting his child you also became magically bound soul-mates." Fafnir explains and I just smile a little bit at that idea.

"When I take on my other 3 wives and I change them will they become pregnant also?" I ask while silently hoping not, at least not now.

"Chances are not, that only happens with your first change and soul-mate right away. Other times it doesn't happen because it takes more energy to change the person." Fafnir explains just as a guard walks into the room holding a bright envelope that I recognize from my 2nd year at Hogwarts.

"This just came for Lady Potter." The guard says and hands it to Ginny who slowly takes it and opens it, and it starts yelling.

_"GINERVA MOLLY WEASLEY! WHERE IN MERLIN"S NAME ARE YOU?! WE WHEN TO KINGS CROSS TO RETREIVE YOU FROM THE TRAIN AND YOU WEREN"T THERE! WHEN WE SPOKE TO YOUR BROTHERS WE HEARD THAT YOU HAVE BEEN HANGING OUT WITH POTTER, NEVILLE, LUNA AND GREENGRASS LATELY. WE ARE GOING TO HAVE A LONG TALK ABOUT THAT WHEN YOU GET HOME. YOU GET YOUR ARSE HOME RIGHT NOW OR I WILL DISOWN YOUR FORM THIS FAMILY AND YOU WILL HAVE NOBODY IN THIS WORLD THAT CARES A DAMN THING ABOUT YOU. IF YOU DON'T COME HOME BY MIDNIGHT TONIGHT I WILL FIND YOU AND DISOWN YOU IMMEDIATLY AFTER I PUNISH YOU!" _The letter says before tearing apart and by this time Ginny was shaking a little but only because in fear of what her Mom would do if she found her.

"Ginny it is alright, they can't reach you here." I say while rubbing soothing circles around the top of her hand with my thumb. I look at the clock and see that it is 11:30 so I slowly get up. "Lets go and sit in the courtyard until the others arrive Dear." I say and she nods. "I will see you at dinner Fafnir." I say while turning to him and he nods before we head out of the room. We go to the courtyard and sit on one of the benches with me pulling her close to me.

"Harry what am I going to do? I am 14 almost 15, a Dragon Former wife of the leader, and pregnant along with my Mother threatening to disown me." Ginny mutters into my chest.

"Take everything this stride Ginny if she does disown you it doesn't matter, you have a new family and a new title anyways as Lady Potter." I say to the love of my life and she looks at me and smiles.

"You are right Harry. Now what are we going to do about you getting 3 more wives?" She asks and I slightly roll my eyes.

"I don't know, who do you have in mind?" I ask because I know that she wouldn't have brought it up unless she had any ideas.

"I was thinking maybe Dap and Tori for starters, the third wife will be the hardest since we don't have anybody else that is available in our group." Ginny says before continuing. "Plus I have noticed how they both react around you and I know that they are attracted to you, and even if you don't admit it you are a little to both of them."

"Alright I will discuss that with them later, as for the 4th wife I will have to think about that." I say and we sit there for a couple of more minutes in silence. "Are we going to tell them that you are pregnant?"

"We might as well, we are close to them and they will be finding out soon anyways." She replies. "Why?"

"Because I wanted to know if I could tell them about it, or you wanted to keep it a secret for now."

"No, I want them to know." Ginny says.

"Alright, we will wait for when the time if right today." I say just as Tori and Dap appear. Let the fun begin...


	5. Chapter 5

I watched as Dap and Tori looked around wide eyed, amazed at the courtyard around them. I stood up and stuck my hand out for Ginny to take before walking over to Dap and Tori.

"So what do you think?" I ask and they both look at me wide eyed.

"This is amazing Harry. What are you trying to do, impress us? Well it is working." Dap says while walking over to me and giving me a tight hug before letting go just before Tori takes her place.

"Not specifically but I am glad that it is working." I reply and all the girls giggle a little. "Later Ginny and I have to talk to you both in private." I continue and they both nod just before Luna and Neville both portkey to the courtyard.

"This place is beautiful Harry, Ginny." Luna says in her usual dreamy tone.

"Thank you, I have to say that I like it here also." Ginny replies.

"So how did Gringotts go yesterday?" Neville asks as we all walk over to a table in one of the alcoves and sit down.

"Great, it turns out that I am now Lord Potter-Peverell-Selywn-Fawley and I am also the leader of the Dragon Formers." I say and they all look at me a little shocked. "Ginny is now Lady Ginny (Ginerva) Molly Potter." I say and lightly take Ginny's hand into my own and lightly kiss the top of it before resting our entwined hands on her lap.

"Harry also changed me into a Dragon Former last night and we are now expecting a child." Ginny says, continuing to drop the bomb shells on them wanting to just get it all out of the way right now.

After a few minutes they all seem to get over their shock but nobody says anything for a while, trying to soak in the new information.

"What are you going to do to fill the Peverell, Selywn and Fawley names?" Dap finally asks.

"I was hoping to bring this up later with you and Tori, but seeing as you are asking now. Ginny and I were wonder if you both would like to be apart of Ginny and I's growing family as Lady Peverell and Lady Selywn." I say and everybody looks between Ginny and I shocked while Tori and Dap seem to be having a silent conversation between themselves.

"We would love to Harry." Dap and Tori say at the same time before getting up and giving me a tight hug and a kiss on each cheek before sliding to sit closer to me.

"What about Fawley?" Tori asks and I smile at her.

"We haven't decided yet, mostly before we don't trust anybody enough to choose them." Ginny replies and they all nod.

"Neville, Luna if you would like to become Dragon Formers I can change you both. There is a ritual that I can change friends that is different then with wives or soul-mates." I say and they both nod.

"When are you going to change us Harry?" Dap asks.

"Well when ever it would be best for the both of you. I have to still learn how to run my country and race, finish school, prepare for Ginny and my child along with learning how to transform and learn what I need to learn about my race."

"So if I say that we wanted or I wanted to be changed tonight, what would you say?" Tori asks.

"I would try and persuade you to wait a while but I would probably change you if you want me to." I reply just as Apep walks over to us and gives me a deep bow before standing up right again.

"My Lord your teacher is here to assess what dragon you and Lady Potter are." He says and I look at everybody and smile.

"Alright show us the way." I say, standing up while the others follow suit and we walk into the throne room where there is an older looking man taking to Fafnir.

"Ah My Lord and Lady it is an honor to meet your acquaintances and to help you at this critical time of your lives." The old man says after giving a bow. "I am Malmik Mermin, at your service. Today I will be assessing what dragons you both take on, if that is alright with your of course."

"It is alright with me."

"Is transforming safe for the baby?" Ginny asks in a concerned tone.

"You will have to stop transforming when you are 6 months along, My Lady."

"Then lets give this a go." Ginny agrees and Malmik nods before turning to me first.

"My Lord step this way into the middle of the room, you might take up a lot of space." He says and I nod, letting go of Ginny and Daph's hand before making my way to the center of the room. "Now close your eyes and looking for the feeling that you have inside of you that feels like someone else in you. When you find it, embrace it and you should turn into your dragon." He continues and I do what he says and within the next minute I feel myself getting shorter but longer as I transform. When I next open my eyes I am standing on all 4's on the ground and I see everybody looking at me shocked.

"Malmik I thought you said that they were extinct." Fafnir says, looking at me wide eyed.

"As far as I knew Peruvian Vipertooths were extinct, at least in Dragon Formers for the past 100 years. The last one was the last one to take the throne, the last Lord Fawley." Malmik replies while looking at me in awe. I turn to give myself a better look and I see that I am covered in copper colored scales with black ridge like markings on me, and by what I can see I am about 15 feet long. "My Lord close your eyes and think of yourself in human form again." He continues and I do what he says and I feel myself transforming back and when I open my eyes I am back in my human form. "That is amazing My Lord." He says and gives a deep bow before turning to Ginny. "Now your turn My Lady."

We repeat the same process over again and Ginny is soon changing forms but this time in a large green dragon.

"My Lady you are a Welsh Green dragon." Malmik says and Ginny looks at her self before giving a large dragon smile before changing back into her human form. "Well it seems that our Lord and Lady learn quick. Is the Lord and Lady's friends planning on being changed also?" He asks while pointing the end question towards me.

"Yes they are and Miss. Tori and Daphne Greengrass are going to be either Lady Peverell or Lady Selywn." I reply and he smiles a bit.

"Then I look forward to teaching you all in the future, but for now I must take my leave of absences." He says and I nod my head before he gives a deep bow and leaves the room.

"My Lord, tomorrow evening there will be a Duke and his family coming over to discuss the citizens of their state with you. They should be here by dinner and will be staying for a few days." Fafnir says.

"Alright, who is he bringing?" I asks curiously.

"Duke Keir will be bringing his wife Dutchess Desdemona and his 15 year old daughter Amaris." Fafnir says with a small smile.

"I am sure that everything will go fine." I reply and Fafnir nods. "Lets go and get some food and we can discuss the transformation arrangements." I say to my friends, soul-mate and soon to be soul-mates.

"That is a great idea Harry." Ginny says and takes my hand and we walk out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

I sat in the large library with Ginny by my side, reading books on Dragon Formers. We decided to do some research on... ourselves because we were tired of asking Fafnir about it and expecting it from him.

"Harry!" Ginny almost screams and I look at he shocked as she slams a book down on the table and points to a paragraph.

"What is it Ginny?" I ask in a worried tone.

"It says that with Dragon Formers if they find there soul mate and they are already Dragon Formers then they just have to make eye contact for a second before they notice the bond. To tie the bond completely you have to simultaneously bite each others necks while being intimate, where the female with become expecting with their first children. It also says that you only have a week to tie the bond together before they are drawn apart and you will never find another soul mate to fill that void also start slowly going insane because of your dragon need for the person, that is why it is always better to tie the bond within 48 hours of first sight." She says and looks up from the book a little shocked and I return the look to her.

"What does that have to do with anything Ginny?"

"It means that if you meet a Dragon Former and they turn out to be your mate then they will be a perfect Lady Fawley for you and for us." She replies while placing a hand on her stomach which has yet to show any sign of growth.

"We will see, but how will I find her. I mean I am not going to hold an open invitation for unmarried Dragon Formers to come so I can see if they are my mate."

"Well then just wait it out, it is said that the female will feel a slight tug in the direction that you are until she finally finds you." She says and gives my hand a reassuring squeeze. "I am sure that everything is going to work out Harry. We just need to relax and see what happens."

"Ginny?" I ask her in a worried tone.

"Yes?"

"Do you think Remus is in on what Dumbledore was doing, or do you think that he is being blind sighted?" I ask in a hopeful tone, that she would say that Remus wasn't in on it.

"Harry it is hard to tell, but how he acts it seems that Remus is being blind sighted. Maybe you can owl him with an untraceable owl and see what you can get out of him that way, if you then find that you can trust him then you can have one of the guards bring him here and we can talk to him in person and also insure his safety."

"Thank you Ginny, you always seem to put things at ease with me." I say with a smile before bringing her into a light kiss on the lips.

"Hey, that is what I am here for." She says with a small wink just as the library doors open and Apep and Elliot come into the room.

"My Lord, My Lady the Duke, Duchess and there daughter are here. Fafnir has told us to come and escort you to the entrance hall where they are waiting." Apep says after their deep bow and I nod my head before getting up and help Ginny out of her chair before taking her hand and we walk out of the room.

We walk into the entrance hall and see an older looking man who looks about 60 with blackish grey hair that was cut off just before his ears, had dark green eyes and stood about 6 feet tall. The next person that I came across was a women that looked about in her mid 50's and she had light brown hair that was in a perfect braid that flowed to the top of her back, she had bright blue eyes and looked about 5'4". The last person for me to turn my attention to was a girl with long black hair that flowed down to her hips, she had sparkling sea green eyes that reminded me of a little bit of a darker version of my eyes. When they noticed that we walked into the room they fully turned their attention onto us, but I didn't take my eyes off of the youngest girl who must have been Amaris, who also hadn't taken her eyes off of mine. It seemed that once she completely looked into my eyes there was a definite tug for me to go towards her and to be with her, to keep her safe and happy, to make her mine.

"It seems that our daughter has finally found her soul mate." Says Duke Keir while bringing her daughter into a side hug, that she returns while not taking her eyes off of me. When the hug was done the Duke turns to me and sticks out his hand. "I am Duke Keir but you can call me Keir, My Lord. It is an honor to meet you and to have you ruling in your rightful place." He says and I shake the hand. "This is my wife Duchess Desdemona but you can call her Desona and this is my daughter and what looks like to be your soul mate, Amaris."

"It is a pleasure to meet you all, I am Lord Harry Potter-Peverell-Selwyn-Fawley and this is my wife Lady Ginny Potter." I say and look at Ginny before turning my attention to Amaris. "It is a pleasure to meet you Amaris." I say with a small bow.

"No, the please is mine." She replies before giving a deep curtsy.

"You are the Lord of 4 houses? How I didn't know that that was possible." Desona asks and I look at her and smile a little.

"I was born as Harry Potter, when I went to Gringotts a few days ago I did a blood test that showed that I was also the Lord of the houses Peverell, Selwyn and Fawley." I explain and they all nod.

"Well I am just glad that my daughter has found such a powerful soul mate. Tell me what is your dragon form?" Keir asks.

"I turn into a Peruvian Vipertooth." I say and they all gasp besides Ginny and Fafnir who had already known.

"That is amazing, nobody has been able to change into one of those in the past 100 years." Amaris says with amazement written on her face along with the rest of her family.

"You indeed are very powerful. Maybe we should go and discuss the plan for my daughter coming to stay with you as your soul mate?" Keir asks and I nod my head and lead them all into the dining room.

We spent the next 2 hours talking about arrangements and how from now on Amaris would stay with me, bond with me and become my Lady Fawley. After much discussion we decided that tonight would be the best night to finish the last stage of the bond, and as Ginny slept in the room that was attached to my room Amaris and I finished the bond.


End file.
